


Milk

by BrandiChampane



Series: catboys [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiChampane/pseuds/BrandiChampane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants some milk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

Dean pampers his cat, saying anything less would be a lie. He knows he caters to his boy more than he would, buying him new clothes when he asks or giving him treats on days he was bad. He cannot help it, once Castiel flashes those watery eyes with his puffed out lip and sagging face Dean is like putty in his hands. Especially when Castiel begins batting his eyelashes, demanding Dean of the harder requests, the ones he knows Dean will have a tough time saying yes to. He will purse his chapped lips together, whip his tail around in frustration when his plan fails, then Dean has to give in because he hates making his boy upset.  


  
Dean is serving breakfast the next time Cas starts his little routine. He exaggerates his features when he wants something big, puffing out his chest and perking his ears up while he talks. His tail will catch around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer while he talks soft and low, riling Dean up the way he always can. His voice is deeper now, growing up in front of Dean’s eyes and catching him by surprise with just how adult he has become some days. Cas bites into his meal, some fancy tuna from the expensive market down the street, Cas will not eat anything else. Dean keeps an eye on him, knowing that a question is coming soon as Castiel pokes at his food, pushing it around his plate wearing an innocent smile.  


  
“Dean,” the neediness in his voice already has him prepared to say yes, he works on building his defenses as Castiel plays with the edge of his ear, rubbing the soft fur between his fingers, Dean’s fingers twitch with the need to touch them as well.  


  
“Yeah, baby?”  


  
“I want milk,” he whines, pushing his plate away a little.  


  
“Were you good today?” He knows he was not. He spent the day tripping over Cas’ toys and after asking him to clean repetitively, Dean ended up cleaning the mess himself.  


  
“I dunno…” He pouts his lower lip out, eyes wide as his tail hits against Dean’s thigh. “Was eye?” There it is, the subtle drop to Cas’ voice that defines him as a man, only showing in glimmers when the boy chooses. Dean exhales, already lost.  


  
“Yeah, I guess.” He moves to the cabinet and finds a cup, a plastic one that Cas cannot break when he decides he had too much to drink. He fishes the milk out of the fridge and fills the cup halfway before setting it beside Castiel’s meal.  


  
Dean takes his seat and begins eating his bacon again, greasy and fattening the way he likes it. He takes a few bites before he catches Castiel in the corner of his eye. He lazily sips his milk and Dean rolls his eyes because he knew the boy would change his mind, he always does. Dean thinks he requests stupid things just to prove to Dean that he is the dominate one in the house, he needs to change that someday soon because his money is dwindling quick lately.  


  
“I want milk.” Cas pouts again, finger trailing over the moisture built around the bottom of the cup.  


  
“You got milk.”  


  
“No,” he whines. He huffs and pushes the cup away, Dean catches it before it can fall to the floor and sends a glare Castiel’s way as he drinks the rest of it down.  


  
“Not that milk, your milk.” Dean nearly spits the milk back into the cup and begins to choke on the liquid caught in his throat.  


  
“No,” he says between gasps for air.  


  
“Why not?” Cas pushes his tuna around again, picks up a small amount on his index finger and sucks it into his mouth. He cheeks hollow as he makes an obscene sucking noise and Dean knows this boy will be the death of him.  


  
“Come here,” Dean scoots his chair back and widens his legs enough for Cas to slip easily between them. He rushes from his chair and falls to his knees between Dean’s knees, hands resting on each leg massaging the strong muscle.  


  
“How bad you want it?” Dean asks, unzipping his pants then running his hands through Castiel’s hair.  


  
“Bad. I need it,” Castiel’s mouth hovers over Dean, breathe ghosting over his crotch. He kisses the fabric before his hands work Dean out of his boxers, cock standing at attention just for Cas.  


  
“Show me how much you want it, baby.”  


  
He thrusts his hips into the air and moans when Castiel’s lips close around the tip. His hands grip tighter into Castiel’s hair as the boy sucks him into his mouth, taking as much as he can before pulling back. He licks the underside, along Dean’s length before licking at the tip making Dean throw his head back and moan.  


  
“God, Cas, so good,” he says breathlessly.  


  
Castiel sucks him down again, swallowing around Dean as he tries to take more. He’s been practicing, Dean can tell as he takes more and more slowly pulling Dean into his mouth. Cas sucks and pulls back again, repeating the motion. He pulls off with a pop and licks the head of Dean’s cock, tongue swirling around the head as he teases Dean. Dean thrusts into his mouth again and is about to apologize when Castiel’s mouth falls slack, hands guiding him to repeat the motion. Cas groans around his cock as Dean begins thrusting into his mouth, gentle enough not to hurt Cas. He pushes past Cas’ lips over and over as Castiel’s tongue moves along his shaft bringing him closer to his orgasm.  


  
He comes with a groan, hips stuttering and Castiel sucks him through his orgasm, sucking down all the come. He swallows it and wipes his mouth with a smirk. Cas gets everything he wants.


End file.
